


The Taste Of The Wrong Side

by germanjj



Series: Once You've Crossed That Line [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, Jensen just follows his instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of The Wrong Side

Jensen's eyes fell on Jared, sprawled out on his bed, Harley rolled up next to his feet. His friend was reading - not a script this time but a book Jensen had given him the week before. His face was scrunched up in concentration and he barely looked up when Jensen entered the room.

Harley only looked up and then moved to the side when Jensen let himself fall down on the bed, right next to Jared. He snuggled deeper into the soft cushion under his head, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He was already feeling a little bit better.

"What's up?" Jared asked, his voice deep and soothing and Jensen could hear how his friend put the book on the bedside table.

"Nothing."

Jared chuckled lightly and Jensen could almost feel his best friend's eyes on him. "Yeah, right. Because you always crawl into my bed when I'm already in it."

"I did not crawl," Jensen pointed out, opening his eyes and meeting Jared's concerned glance. "And I'm on your bed, not in it. Besides, Harley is here too."

"Dude. What is it?" Jared insisted and the tone of his voice let Jensen know that he wasn't going to give up until Jensen spilled what was on his mind.

"Joanna and me. It's not working," he said after a while. His own eyes staring at the ceiling, he could still feel Jared's on his face.

"I'm sorry," his friend said quietly.

"You never liked her."

Jared gasped next to him. "What? Jensen, I ... ."

"It's okay, Jared. You just ... you didn't, right?" He turned his head to see his friend's face and caught a glimpse of guilt written all over it.

Jared slowly shook his head. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay." Jensen moved his eyes up to the ceiling once again and let a breath out he hadn't known he was holding. "It's okay. Maybe better this way, you know?"

"It's not ... about ... what we... in the car... ." Jared hesitated beside him.

"No, Jared." Jensen answered with a strong voice. Because it wasn't. Among all the things that were wrong between Joanna and him, that part had nothing to do with her. "That was just ... No it's not."

Silence fell between them and Jensen felt himself relax into this. It was good. This silence between them. The ability to share it. It made the weight lift a little from Jensen's chest.

He could feel Jared lying beside him, could faintly smell him, could feel the strong, familiar heat radiating of his body. It didn't even come as a surprise when he felt Jared reaching for his hand, pulling it into his own.

"You okay?" Jared whispered, voice laden with concern. He pulled Jensen's hand closer until it rested on his chest, strong and surely. Almost as an afterthought, Jared started stroking it gently, let his fingers brush over the skin and Jensen could swear that he wasn't even aware of it, that Jared's eyes were still fixed on Jensen's face.

"Gonna be," Jensen answered and felt that he meant it.

Jensen didn't know how long they were lying like that. But the constant touch of Jared's fingers caressing his own hand, eased something inside him and it was all on instinct when he shifted slightly, held himself up on one arm so that his face hovered over Jared's, breathing him in even deeper.

Jared's eyes were open and trusting, meeting his without uncertainty.

It wasn't a conscious thought when Jensen just leaned in further and let his lips brush over Jared's.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Jared asked, his breath puffing against Jensen's lips.

"Don't know," Jensen breathed out and his eyes slid shut when he met Jared's lips again, warm and inviting and it felt like melting into each other when Jared opened his lips and let Jensen in.

The taste of his tongue was just like he had remembered and Jensen couldn't think of anything else but that warm, satisfying feeling in his stomach, the sweet curl of something that was just ... good.

Jensen's free hand slipped into Jared's hair and he let his thump slide over Jared's temple, loving the feeling of holding his friend like that. He angled his head just slightly, backed off just a little and Jared followed him easily, demanding his tongue back in his mouth and gasping softly between them.

A slight shiver went down his spine when Jared tugged Jensen more firmly towards himself, like he was trying to get more of Jensen, to get deeper.

And it was in that movement, when a swipe of his tongue on Jared's lower lip made his friend groan, that the hands on his arms stopped him from diving in again.

"Stop," Jared whispered faintly and Jensen didn't register it, didn't really hear it when he pushed past Jared's hold and closed the distance again, tasted Jared again.

"Jen, stop. Jensen stop." Jared said more firmly when they came up for air again and it finally got through to Jensen. That Jared had said no, that he had said "stop", although his fingers on Jensen's arms were still caressing, his face almost following Jensen up again.

Jensen backed off a little and opened his eyes to look at his friend.

And Jared looked incredible. Flushed, his skin soft and warm and all Jensen wanted to do was to bury himself in this warmth, smell his best friend's scent and let all that feeling - of home and closeness and love - wash over him.

That thought hit him low in his guts.

"God. Fuck, Jared, I'm ... I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay. It's okay," Jared whispered, his breathing still faster and deeper than usual.

Jensen swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Jensen. I swear to god, it's okay," Jared said again, voice low and soft and he looked like he meant it. He cupped Jensen's face with both hands, made him look at him. "Let's just not ... let's not hurt the people we love, okay?"

Jensen nodded. Couldn't really trust his voice. Carefully, he disentangled himself from his friend, scooting over to the edge of the bed, ready to leave.

Jared grabbed his hand before Jensen got the chance to get up, made him meet his friend's eyes again.

"We're okay, Jensen. I promise."


End file.
